


【鼬佐】好梦初长

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17





	【鼬佐】好梦初长

1.  
“我回来了。”  
竖起耳朵等了半晌，才从客厅传来一句含糊的答应。佐助也不甚在意，径直走向厨房，把买回的菜往冰箱里塞，卷心菜、鸡蛋、蜂蜜……整理的过程中对方一直安安静静。他洗过手，在桌前坐下，把一碟小番茄放在桌上。  
“……又要不行了吗？”  
坐在对面的兄长并没有回答他，而是以一个消沉的姿势趴在桌前。下巴搭在交叠的手臂上，眼神幽怨，弯起弧形的背脊和耸拉着的肩膀好像在诉说着他的委屈。佐助有点想笑，连忙拈了一粒小番茄塞进嘴里。  
被鼬这样注视的，是一盆绿植。  
不知道是什么品种，只是二人逛街时偶然起意买回的。当初一同购入的有三小盆，手掌般大小的花盆里，根和种子被松软的泥土掩埋着，颤颤巍冒出一点嫩芽。  
鼬意外地很喜欢，佐助却对养花养草这类佛系活动没有什么太大兴趣，浇了几日水后便开始遗忘了这些小东西。以至于在一次任务回来后，年长的宇智波惊讶地发现好不容易长出一截的绿苗已经变得有点枯黄，三个花盆摆在一起，幼小的叶子是别无二致的垂头丧气。  
佐助难得被兄长嗔怪了两句，索性将这些植物们全权交给他照顾，乐得自在。  
没想到它们接二连三地夭折了。  
第一盆死得很快，鼬以为是佐助之前长期不浇水的后果。但是，第二棵幼苗开始枯萎时，他有点坐不住了。在那株可怜的植物完全丧失生机之前，他做了很多的努力，但仍然架不住嫩绿的叶子一天天的蔫巴下去。  
最后，那两盆枯黄的植物被鼬连着土埋在了公寓附近的树林里。  
而现在，唯一幸存下来的那一株，原本健康的绿叶也开始打起了卷。  
“要不把它也埋在树林里算了，”嚼着汁水丰沛的果肉，佐助提议道，“也许，自然环境比较好？”  
总比让哥哥看着它死去好。他伸出手摸了摸那片耷拉着的叶子，心想。  
2.  
也许是少年人白皙健康的肌肤太过耀眼，握住对方的手腕时，宇智波鼬突兀地想起了那片白桦林。  
从记忆里突然跳脱出来的树林，正巧处在暗部与族地之间的路上。  
有时候实在厌烦暗部沉闷的空气，鼬便会在午休的时间独自走入林中。作为远迁而来的移植树种，白桦在这片土地上并没有长得很高，炎热的夏天，稀少的绿叶显然难以遮掩烈日投下的热度。  
鼬并不介意不够茂盛的枝叶，他往往走上一截，选择一棵不那么幼小脆弱的树，靠在粗糙的树干上。这会儿他大脑放空，什么也不想，只是脱下闷得令人喘不过气的面具，闭上眼睛。  
也许是因为不如其他密林能够提供大片的绿荫，这片小小的树林真的没什么人来，倒方便了鼬。一段时日后，他已经能够熟稔地找到那棵靠惯了的树，完全放松，任由鸟虫、花草的声音将自己身上血腥与谋算的喧嚣洗去。  
直到有一天，他的暗杀对象走入了这片树林。  
那时候的鼬还太年轻，看到目标走进自己熟悉的那片白桦林中，便忍不住地一阵阵焦躁。他少见的失手了。自己的血液和对方的血液染红了柔软嫩绿的草地。他艰难地撑着树干站起身，手上的血迹未干，沾在了洁白的树皮上，刺眼异常。确认目标死亡后，他最后看了一眼那棵沾了血迹的白桦树，一瘸一拐地往暗部的方向走去。  
很快，鼬就离开了村子。在那天夜里，白桦林被火焰吞噬了。  
此刻握住弟弟的手腕，竟莫名地生出一点怀念来。  
可惜，现在回忆得太不是时候，他也已然不再是那个会感到无力和焦躁的少年人。  
宇智波鼬任由那棵白桦树的影子在自己脑海中摇晃了一下，猛地折断了手中的腕骨。  
3.  
“唔……别动。”  
离得太近，对方一笑，吐息就热乎乎地喷洒在了脸上，痒得他抖了抖眼睫。佐助不满地嗔怪一句，重新眯起眼睛观察了半晌，终于在树干上刻下一道杠。  
他退后两步，打量着刚刻的横线，挑起眉头。  
“根本没怎么长个子嘛。”  
“因为早就过了生长期了啊。”  
鼬好笑地顺着他的眼神看去，树干上的线实在密集得紧，层层叠叠几乎要合成一道。而在那些线下方的几厘米，也是几条尚且算得上新鲜的刻痕，对比之下，之间的距离大了很多。  
“也许再过一阵子，佐助就要比我高了呢。”  
他看着那几道离新刻的线越来越近的痕迹，感叹道。  
还以为青年会兴奋地卯足了劲要赶超他，却久久没有听到答话，鼬带着疑惑偏过头。佐助也不知想到了什么，看着那些线条沉默了下来，俨然一副既严肃又困扰的模样。  
“要是我也过了生长期呢？”  
良久，传来了青年闷闷的声音。  
“不就不会变了……”他小声嘟囔着，想。那再刻下去还有什么意义。  
最先提出这个建议的人是佐助，在看到新居前的这片树林时，青年一下就被唤醒了记忆，眼神发亮地提出重拾儿时的小乐趣。鼬当然是欣然答应了他。  
也许是在战争结束后被他养得太好了，又或许是生长期真的姗姗来迟，佐助蹿个儿的速度出乎了鼬的意料——简直就像棵被浇了水的小树苗，抖抖枝叶便挺直了树干在阳光下疯长。虽然鼬的身体恢复了以后，也长了点个子，却始终还是没能跟上青年的速度，很快就被他将身高差缩减到了个位数。  
他们三个月来一次，每每看到横线在缓慢上移，年轻的那位都止不住上扬的嘴角。鼬其实对这些都无所谓，但看到弟弟黑漆漆的眼睛一闪一闪，满脸小骄傲的开心样子，就不自觉地联想到对方幼年时软乎乎的小脸。每当这时，就像在心里最柔软的地方掀起一阵干燥的活风，被新生的绿叶一下下拂过，萌生出一点酸涩和幸福，于是，便凑过去抱他、吻他。  
可惜这次他没有等到那个表情，也没能亲吻到他的弟弟。此刻，佐助站在树前，盯着那些齐整又错乱的横线，第一次犯起了愁。  
4.  
长期旅行即将告一段落的时候，佐助突然提出，想去看看几只猫。  
在战争结束、自己被复活之前的那段时间，佐助一个人跑了很多地方。所以，具体是什么猫，鼬还真不知道，也没听他提起过。于是带着一丝好奇，任由青年带着自己走。他们从偏远的国度出发，绕了大半个世界，才到了佐助说的那个地方。  
木叶忍者村。  
看着青年一脸无辜却显然在忍笑的表情，鼬无奈地点了点他的额头。  
在村子里逛了大半天，鼬拎着一堆特产和佐助坐在街边的长椅上，心情愉快地咬了一口对方递过来的饭团。  
“唔，差不多到时间了。”  
佐助把剩下的饭团两三口吃掉，看了眼逐渐西沉的夕阳，站起身。  
“所以，终于记起来要看猫了？”   
“因为那些猫怕生得很啊，只有傍晚才会出来觅食。”  
“那，这半日就是特意带我来转转的咯？”愉悦地看到弟弟稍稍移开了眼神，鼬露出一个微笑。“谢谢佐助。”  
“你开心就好……走吧。”  
傍晚的云霞把耳廓染得红彤彤，青年的声音柔软得近乎嘀咕。  
然而，在树林里找了半晌，也不见佐助说的那几只猫。  
“可能搬走了……”  
树林太大，绕着佐助有记忆的那一块儿，他们已经来回转了半天。眼看着夕阳离地平线越来越近，佐助捧着渐渐凉掉的饭团，难免失望地叹了口气。  
鼬不忍地握了握他的手，“再找找吧，离天黑还有段时间。”  
他们又往树林深处走了一阵，夕阳为林中的枝叶镀上了一层金光。若不是在找寻的路上，倒也是十分美丽的景色。  
鼬看着被染得火红又金灿灿的枝叶，开了个小差，直到小腿上被蹭了一下才回过神。  
青年惊喜的声音和喵喵的叫声重叠，鼬低头一看，一只黑煤球一样的猫咪站在他的脚边，毛绒绒的尾巴缠上了他的小腿，又放开，向着一个方向跑去。  
这是在让他们跟着走？  
二人对视了一眼，跟了上去。  
还真是佐助想的那样，猫咪迁窝了，新家安在了树林的深处。鼬靠在树干上，拿着装了饭团的袋子，看佐助蹲在地上，把饭团掰成小块，一点点放到几只猫咪的面前。  
“嗯。乖。”  
饭团分完后，佐助笑着摸了摸几只猫咪，眼神柔软。几只黑漆漆的小煤球亲近地蹭了蹭他的手心，恋恋不舍地喵喵叫了几声，才在夜幕完全降临前，躲回了自己的窝里。  
“这下怎么办？还认得路吗？”  
天色完全黑了，偌大的树林开始静谧了下来，鼬打趣道。佐助不回答，一副胸有成竹的表情，往周边望了望，拉着兄长的手就开始向一个方向走。见他没开写轮眼也没释放查克拉感知，鼬挑了挑眉，顺从地跟上弟弟的脚步。  
“很漂亮，对吧？”  
看着兄长惊讶的表情，佐助的口吻轻快又得意。夏季的晚上，这片树林会有萤火虫，是他途径了好几次才发现的事。夜晚漆黑的树林里，有着萤火虫的这块地十分显眼，稍微观察一下就能看到。  
“而且，这片树林里，只有这些树的树皮是白色的，虽然不是很高大，但也足够突出了。”  
青年清澈的嗓音和夏季夜晚的蝉声融在一起，不紧不慢，透出一丝令人安心的意味。正像他说的那样，这是一片很小的白桦林，看起来生长了不过十年，被周围参天的树木衬托得幼小又突兀，却挺立得笔直，枝叶上翘的样子像是在努力地往天空伸展。鼬看着面前的桦树林，微微张了张嘴，眼眶有点发热。  
“谢谢你，佐助。我很开心。”  
他长长地呼出一口气，一把将不明所以的弟弟捞在怀里。  
5.  
要是佐助也过了生长期怎么办？  
清晨的树林十分凉爽，鼬呼吸了一口掺着泥土和草木味道的空气。  
“物极必反，”他走上前，抚摸那些粗糙的刻痕，手指从最下方一道线缓缓移到最高的那条，指腹传来粗糙干燥的触感，“如果不再往上长，就只能往下去了。”  
佐助一时没听明白，看着兄长的眼睛微微眯起，呆愣的模样有点可爱。  
鼬笑了笑，转而抚上对方的脸颊，“既然因为复活我，而把轮回眼的力量用掉了，那么总有一天会变老的吧。”  
变……老？  
没了轮回眼，会变老，不是理所当然的吗？  
的确，除了生长期人会长高，老年期的佝偻也是不可避免的。  
不对，鼬想说的是……  
反应过来对方的意思，青年张了张嘴，脸涨得通红。  
他的兄长总是不经意间抛来一个直球，让他慌慌张张地接住，扔开也不是，收下也不是，只好小心翼翼地捧着，傻呆呆地站在那里。以前是这样，现在还是这样，在他面前，自己真是多少年也没有长进。佐助感到一丝气馁，却止不住弯起了眼睛。  
也不知道鼬老了会是什么样子。大概会是个招孩子们喜欢的慈祥老爷爷。鼬好像也挺喜欢小孩子的，到时候家里不会变成幼稚园吧……他是绝对不会帮忙带孩子的！  
想到这里，佐助禁不住摇摇脑袋笑了出来，开心地亲了一口兄长。  
“嗯，老了，腰也弯了，到时候说不定还需要拄着拐杖，”亲吻过后，鼬温柔地抵上他的额头，“佐助可要记得掺我一把啊。”  
6.  
梅雨季节如期而至，没想到那株幼苗顽强地活下来了。  
不仅仅是存活了下来，曾经那么矮小的一棵，现在已经抽长成了手指粗细的藤蔓，顺着窗沿伸进了房内，绿色的叶子搭在了书桌的台灯上。  
鼬还是不愿意让它在树林里自生自灭，折中了一下，将它放在了窗外，时不时看上一眼以防不测。佐助对此嗤之以鼻，哥哥，生命是很顽强的好不好，你该相信它一点。鼬笑着听他说完，态度认真地答几个好，却始终没把小小的盆栽移到自己的视线之外。  
不过，绿植还是挺养眼的。佐助坐在桌前，窗子为那株爬进来的藤蔓开了个缝，余光能够瞥见一抹绿色，让人心情也愉快了起来。窗外在下雨，淅沥沥的雨声飘进看书的人的耳朵，他放下书，悠闲地看着窗檐上的水珠慢慢地滴到植物的绿叶上，再滑落到泥土里。  
滴滴答答的水声十分催眠，佐助感到眼皮渐渐沉了下来，他索性趴在桌上，盯着藤蔓上的绿芽，有一搭没一搭地出神。还好出门让鼬带上伞了，不过他怎么还不回来……下雨了真讨厌去哪里都麻烦，要不然在家睡个午觉吧……鼬好像没有睡午觉的习惯，以前总是说睡午觉会使人懒散来着……鼬怎么还没回来，雨声也太催眠了，卧室好像有点冷……  
“我回来了。”鼬向着门外抖了抖伞上的雨水，收起来放在雨具架上，没听到答音，他带着疑惑向卧室走去。  
青年穿着居家服趴在桌上，一副迷糊的样子，显然快要进入梦乡，脸颊贴着桌面也不嫌硌得慌。看着弟弟的吐息越来越轻缓，鼬笑了笑，抬起胳膊圈住对方。  
“在这里睡着，小心感冒。”  
“嗯……”贴近的身体使热气呼在了颈后，青年抖了抖顿时醒了三分，拉过兄长的手臂靠上去，揉了揉眼睛。鼬无奈地勾起嘴角，却打了个哈欠，热度从佐助紧贴着的地方传过来，似乎将瞌睡人的困意也度给了他。  
看着弟弟被桌面压红的脸颊，他眨眨眼，觉得颇有点可爱的样子，伸出手刮了刮，柔软温热的触感让人心情大好。  
“我陪你去床上睡吧。”  
温柔的语气好像隔了好几层玻璃一样泛着水雾，佐助挣扎着睁开眼，点了点头。  
窗外的雨仍在下着，成了最佳的催眠乐曲。  
柔软的床上，形貌相似的两个人手足交缠，相拥而睡，进入了黑甜的梦乡。

END.


End file.
